<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll love you forever~ by Lehoomantrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382719">I'll love you forever~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehoomantrash/pseuds/Lehoomantrash'>Lehoomantrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fics for friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hi Loud, Hope your happy, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, I stopped working on my Alastor fic for this, Like it could give you diabetes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whats up?, discord made me do it, okay bye bye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehoomantrash/pseuds/Lehoomantrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loud held Angel close as he buried himself in his chest. They had been through so much together. But now things were just... Okay. Hell, even if something bad did happen... They'd get through it. Together. Just like they always had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Loudmouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fics for friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll love you forever~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For all of you who are not Loud, &amp; wondering what the F is going on, long story short: Me &amp; my discord buddy (that's loud) were talking about how the world needs more Angel fluff, &amp; how he deserves to be loved &amp; protected at all costs. And it got me thinking of writing some good old Angel x Reader fluffy one shots. And Loud REALLY loves Angel. So here we are. And since Loud is no duh gonna be reading this, hey man, hope all is good, &amp; uh, this is entirely your fault. Once again: Blame Discord. And Loud by proxy.</p>
<p>(oh &amp; loud has his own hazbin fic on wattpad, he goes by InceCastle on there, you should check it out, its super good)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 6 months since Angel &amp; Loudmouth officially started dating, &amp; they had been the happiest Loud had ever been, in both life &amp; death. They were technically been together much longer, but the past 6 months had been the time when Angel finally escaped from Valentino, &amp; was able to officially come out to the public as a taken man. And Loud couldn't have been happier to know that yes, Angel was in fact his. Since that point forward, Loud had made it his mission to make Angel feel as happy, loved, &amp; cared for as possible, &amp; then some. Buying him gifts, taking him out to eat, telling him how beautiful he was each &amp; every day, &amp; just showering him in affection every chance he could.</p>
<p>"Aaaggghhh, stooooopp, your making me all embarrassed toots..."</p>
<p>"Mmmmm, nope! You are absolutely perfect, &amp; i'll make sure you know it in every sense of the word!"</p>
<p>"Your too sweet to me Loud... Thanks. I love ya."</p>
<p>"I love you too Angie."</p>
<p>Loud wanted nothing more than to make Angel happy at all costs, &amp; would always make sure that each &amp; every date, outing, or whatever, was one to remember. So when it started pouring rain the day he wanted to take Angel out for a night out on the town, he was very noticeably upset.</p>
<p>"Loud, Hun, its okay. Its not your fault."</p>
<p>"I know! Its mother nature being a- A- A bitch! Why does it even rain at all, its fucking hell!"</p>
<p>"Sweetums, really, its fine. You already spoil me as it is. I promise you, I will survive just staying inside."</p>
<p>Loud grumbled a bit under his breath. He knew it was fine. They could just go out tomorrow. So why was he still upset? "<em>sigh</em> Alright. I guess..."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Would a fluffy tit cuddle make you feel better?"</p>
<p>...Dammit. He couldn't say no to that. Eh. Sulking can wait. "Mmmmmmm... Okay."</p>
<p>Angel smiled wide, &amp; Loud couldn't help but smile too. God, he loved that smile. There was just something about it. He never wanted to let that smile go. Not now, now later, not ever. He wanted to do all he could &amp; more to make sure Angel was as happy as possible... Wait what was going on? Oh yeah, he was staring. Wait-</p>
<p>"Hello~? You good Loud sweetheart? I lost ya there for a second."</p>
<p>Well fuck. "AGH. Doh! I'm sorry! I just got distracted, cause you were smiling, &amp; itsalwayssuperpretty,&amp;I-"</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, hehehe! Now breath, you were doing it again. Hmhmhmhehehehahaha!"</p>
<p>"Oop. Sorry."</p>
<p>"Hehahaha! Its alright love. Now come on, I wanna cuddle &amp; kiss ya."</p>
<p>Now how could he say no to that? Loud chuckled a bit &amp; scooted over a bit to allow Angel space to crawl beside him. Angel layed down,&amp; pulled Loud on top of him, planting a soft kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>"Mmmm~. I love you Loud... I really do."</p>
<p>"I love you too Angel. With everything I have."</p>
<p>Loud held Angel close as he buried himself in his chest. They had been through so much together. But now things were just... Okay. Hell, even if something bad <em>did</em> happen... They'd get through it. Together. Just like they always had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>